


Date Minus Cloud

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: Tifa and Aerith go on a date.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Date Minus Cloud

Their date— Tifa had stopped calling it anything but in her head— at the Gold Saucer had been a success. Tifa won Aerith an enormous teddy bear, they watched the Chocobo races (betting and losing too much gil), and rode the carousel. They whirled through the park, shoving days worth of entertainment into one night. 

Finally, they settled on a bench with a huge cotton candy swirl. Aerith kicked her feet as she ripped hunks off. Tifa watched, amused. She could hardly bring herself to eat any when it made Aerith so happy.

“Hey,” Aerith said, turning to her. “Is this a date?”

Blood rushed to Tifa’s face. “Is it?”

“I’d like it if it was.”

Tifa looked at Aerith’s shoes scuffing the floor, then Aerith’s fingers as she popped a chunk into her mouth. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

“Me neither. Guess we’re each other’s firsts.”

Aerith giggled. Tifa decided she’d live the rest of her life trying to make her laugh.

Then Aerith’s smile faded and her eyes focused on Tifa’s lips. Tifa kissed her, smelling her floral perfume and tasting cotton candy. When was the last time _she_ had felt so happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
